Recuerdos de un distante pasado
by Haruka-Laevatein12
Summary: Porque si yo fuera a reencarnar, sería bueno volver a verte , esos eran los pensamiento de ambos al verse frente a frente. Pequeño Drabble KiKuro (BoyxBoy).


_¡Hola mucho gusto!, bueno mm debo decir que tenía este_ _pequeño_ _drabble rondando en mi cabeza desde hace meses xD y recién hoy me animé a subirlo en fin espero os guste y pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico o de narración._

 _Recuerdos de un distante pasado_.

Era un día soleado, la brisa suave que movía de manera delicada y casi sublime mecía con vehemencia las pequeñas y frágiles hojas a su alrededor; logrando así pequeños tumultos alrededor del transitado lugar.

Cómo si nuestra historia fuera un cliché, entre toda ésa multitud te logré hallar. Acuclillado frente a una niña sonreías con gracia; entregándole un pequeño soplador*, me pareció irónico he de admitir, pues sus colores me recordaban a nosotros, amarillo y azul cielo. Cómo el día y la noche, entre alguna de mis divagaciones también éramos parecidos a aquellos astros tan necesarios, ya debes de imaginar cuáles son.

—Cómo el sol y la luna —susurre al aire sin más, después de todo nunca me lograrás escuchar, porque aunque mi pecho arda con una alta intensidad y mis labios sólo sepan proclamar tu nombre como si de un mantra se tratase, jamás te alcanzarán mi pequeño pedazo de cielo. Tan brillante y añorado por muchos, más sin embargo nunca alcanzado por el ser humano u otro ser. Tal vez por esa razón es que eres tan único y especial para mi _kuroko_. Cerré mis párpados con lentitud, no sin antes grabar tu rostro en mi memoria y corazón.

…

— Ryota-kun ¿Has escuchado sobre la reencarnación? —preguntaba curiosa la manager del famoso modelo Kise Ryota.

— ¡Sí!, es un tema muy interesante, ¿Te imaginas el volver a encontrarte con esa persona que amaste en el pasado?, es más he leído un libro sobre este tema y he quedado enganchado—platicaba natural el rubio a su manager.

— Wow Ryota-kun no pensé que fueras del tipo romántico, pero debo de admitir que sería estupendo el encontrarte con esa persona especial.

— ¿Verdad que si?, ¡Oh, ya es tarde!, hasta mañana Arako-san—se despidió alegre, al recoger sus cosas y marcharse del set.

…..

El jovial modelo caminaba por las transcurridas calles de Tokyo, hasta que su mirada se enfocó en un pequeño cachorrito. Al ver al pobre animal que parecía perdido, se acercó y con temor se agacho a tratar de agarrar al pequeño perro, mas este se hizo un ovillo, dando a entender que tenía miedo.

— Vamos no tengas miedo—susurro despacio agarrando al pequeño manojo de nervios en sus brazos, al acunarlo en sus manos escucho el sonido de un pequeño tintinear—parece que estás perdido, veamos que dice tu collar—al girarlo de frente sus pupilas se dilataron, tenía unos ojos celestes que le transmitían ¿Felicidad? ¿Nostalgia tal vez?, no sabía muy bien como descifrar el mar de emociones que despertaron al ver los ojos del pequeño can.

Movió su cabeza, para tratar de alejar sus pensamiento y dirigiendo su atención en el colorido collar que tenía el perro.

— Con que tú nombre es Nigou*, que nombre tan peculiar—giró la evilla que tenía el nombre del can y observo que había un numero anotado en la parte inferior. Sin esperar más, envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que había encontrado al perro y que si se podrían encontrar en la plaza central.

…

A los veinte minutos observó una pequeña figura que se acercaba a su persona, cuando el desconocido se acercó lo suficiente se le hizo conocido ¿Acaso lo habrá visto en otro lugar?

— Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya—saludo formal el peli-celeste, dando una pequeña reverencia—te agradezco el haberte comunicado conmigo.

—No hay problemas, aquí tienes, por cierto ¿No nos hemos visto antes? —comentó.

— Gracias y no lo creo, si te hubiera visto estoy seguro que te recordaría Kise Ryota-kun, después de todo eres un modelo reconocido—murmuro al colocarle una corre al can.

— Tienes razón—susurro.

—Bueno ya debo marcharme, un gusto—se despidió cordial.

— ¿Eh?, cierto me había olvidado de la hora.

El de orbes celestes hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta en señal de marcharse.

 _«¿Qué es esta sensación amarga que siento en mi pecho?, me siento vacío y solo»_

Kise involuntariamente acorto rápidamente los pocos pasos que había dado el más bajo en estatura y lo agarró del brazo.

— Yo…Puede que suene raro, pero en verdad siento que te conozco de algún lugar, es más siento un vacío aquí—señalo su pecho, más precisamente su corazón.

— Tú… ¿También lo sientes? —pregunto anonadado, pues pensaba que era el único en sentirse de esa manera.

— Puede que sea loco y un poco apresurado pero ¿Quisieras tener una cita conmigo? —cuestiono inseguro.

— De acuerdo—aceptó kuroko.

 _«Porque si yo fuera a reencarnar, sería bueno volver a verte»,_ esos eran los pensamiento de ambos al verse frente a frente.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*Explicaciones.*_

 _1*Soplador, es lo que sale en la imagen de portada, tiene un pequeño parecido al abanico._

 _2*Nigou, literalmente Tetsuya numero dos *solo lo explico por si acaso_ _J*_

 _3* El comienzo esta situado en la época antigua de Japón, después del primer "..." todo es narrado en la actualidad._

 _¡Y con eso termino!, espero haya sido de su agrado, admito que aún estoy insegura de cómo quedo :'v_

 _En fin debo decir que me inspire en un "pequeño comic", que hizo que me picaran las manos para poder escribir._

 _¡Bueno sayonara a todos/as nos vemos en el próximo drabble u one-shott!_


End file.
